Welcome To The Jungle
by GodSlaughter66609
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fic, please be kind while reviewing.
1.

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE  
  
[Today ZIM will encounter an alien huntress, So welcome to the Jungle ZIM. This is the jungle we call earth]  
  
ZIM: *emerging from his trash can portal* Today I must conquer earth!!  
*walks over to gir curiously who is occupied by saturday morning cartoons* What are you watching GIR?  
  
Gir: I'm watching Pokemon!! *sees pikachu on the screen* AAAAWWWW, PRETTY KITTY!!  
  
ZIM: *looking suspiciosly at the screen when Ash appears and says "I just gotta catch em all!!!"  
Yes!! must catch all the humans and enslave them!!! wahahahahahaha!!!!! *walks out the door smiling*  
Today, I shall rule earth!!!  
  
Meanwlhile:  
[ a girl with red orange spikey hair and light brown eyes which is 19 years old and has medium pale skin arrives in town]  
  
Gena: *walking up to the front door of Dib's house and knocks then the door opens revealing Dib* Hi Dib!!!  
  
Dib: Hi, cousin Gena!!! I am so glad you came to visit!!! There's this alien that goes to my school, and he's crazy!!  
He wants to take over earth!!! We must destroy him because he is a threat to man, and Earth!!  
  
Gena: *eyes growing wide* Really?  
  
Dib: Yes.  
  
Gena: Then we must get to work!!! luckily I brought some tools in just such a case as this!!!!   
  
Dib: *spoken with evil joy* Great!!! What are they??   
  
Gena: *Taking off her large travel pack and rummaging through it* now.. let's see....here they are!! ok, a Electronic scrambler which causes any electronic device you point it at and fire to go out of control...... a   
Ray gun, and a Super Sonic Sound Wave Blaster!!! Which one do you prefer Dib?  
  
Dib: I want the ray gun so I can chop ZIM to bits!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
back to ZIM.....  
  
ZIM: *looking at a Foodlion Grocery* Hmmm, I shall go to this super market to aquire things to take over earth!!!  
*Walks in*   
  
[suddenly a employee appears out of nowhere]  
  
Service lady: *spoken in a brainless annoucer type voice* Hello!! Would you like to try a free beef jerky sample?  
  
ZIM: *looking at the plate full of beef* This stuff isn't jerking!!! I don't see it spasming!!! What is it?  
  
Service lady: You eat it!! *and forces one in his mouth while he squirms trying to get free*  
  
ZIM: *angry* WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!? KILL ME?? hmmm, wait a sec. This tastes good!  
What is it made of?   
  
Service lady: *shows him a picture of a cow* a cow!! We process them into food!!!  
  
ZIM: Interesting... I must get MORE beef!!!!  
  
  



	2. 

WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE PART: 2!!!   
  
Chapter 2 : Street Rumble   
  
[ZIM is in the meats section checking out different selections to buy]   
  
ZIM: AHA!! Cow liver!!! it looks so slimy!!! *starts drooling and then re minces*  
Just like the slimy orange pod soup back at Irk!!! I think I'll take two!!  
*picks some up then walks a little further* Beef burgers!!! MUST HAVE BEEF BURGERS!!!! *grabs a box of them* Now I will go pay for them, and go home to feast on this BEEEEFFF!!!!  
  
  
Meanwhile at Dib's house.....  
  
Gena: Are you ready to kick some alien butt, Dib?  
  
Dib: Oh yeah!!! That alien freak is going down!!! *grins viciously*  
  
Gena: Then let's go!!!  
  
Dib: Wait!!! I know where he lives....This will be too easy!!!  
  
[So Dib and Gena take off for Zim's house]  
  
Dib: There!!! He lives there!!! *Pointing at a division of buildings in a row*  
  
Gena: The laundry mat??? Is this a joke, Dib?  
  
Dib: I'm pointing over there!! That red glowing small house!!!  
  
Gena: Oh there...... *Looking dissapointed* I thought he'd live in a large  
metal type building with a huge metal gate hooked up to electric wires at least!!!  
This is really not a challenge at all!!!  
  
Dib: *frustrated* Isn't it obvious? He wants to blend in!!  
  
Gena: *rolling eyes* Oh yeah... I just hope you don't turn out being right and we end up facing a bunch of crack heads or something!!   
  
Dib: Let's hide behind these bushes until he comes out!!!   
  
Gena: Ok sure.... *and gets in place to face the alien*   
  
[Soon we see ZIM walking back from the grocery]  
  
ZIM: I wonder what GIR is up too.... I hope he's not wrecking the house again!!  
*then sees a pair of big eyes looking at him from inside the bushes*  
AAAHHHH!!! THE WEASELS!!!!! NOOO!!!   
  
[Dib and Gena appear from the bushes armed with weapons]  
  
Dib: Hold it right there, Mr moon man!!! IT ENDS HERE!!!!  
  
Gena: Are you sure this is the alien? he looks human to me.....  
  
Dib: of course!!! Doesn't he look weird to you?!?  
  
ZIM: Just what is going on here?? I AM A HUMAN!!!  
A HUMAN I TELL YOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!   
*suddenly one of his contacts fall off followed by the other and zim covers his eyes quickly*  
  
Gena: Oh my god!!! you was right!!! He is an alien!!!  
  
ZIM: Frantically searching for an explanation!!! NO!! I have ... uhhhh errrr...  
a terrible eye disease!!! you see my eyes fall off and I have to glue them back on---  
  
Dib: *interrupting him*SHUT UP ZIM!!! we know you're lying!!!You must face us now  
*spoken with disgust* ALIEN!!!  
  
Gena: *taking out The Scrambler device* Dib!!!! Where should I aim this thing???  
  
Dib: HIS BACK!!!! AIM FOR HIS BACK!!!!  
  
ZIM : NOOO!!! * but it's too late and his metal spider legs pop out of his back pack and start running with a frightened ZIM towards a wall* NOOOO!!!! not a wall!!!  
*WWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!*   
  
Dib: Hahaha!!! What's a matter zim?? Getting beat up by your own device??  
  
Gena: SHUSH!!! It is important we concentrate!!!  
  
ZIM: *Stumbling backward on his malfunctioning spider legs and spitting out a brick*  
THAT'S IT!!!!!! NO MORE PLAYING!!!!! *pushes a button on his back and the spider legs fold in and his back pack falls from his back Then reaches in his boot and pulls out what seems to be an ordinary whip and presses a button on it's handles and electricity  
lights up the whip*  
  
Gena: What the heck????  
  
ZIM NOT LAUGHING ANYMORE ARE YOU, HUUUMMMAAAANS?  
* and cracks his whip and swings it around Dib where it coils tightly causing him to groan in agony* Look where you foolishness has got you Now DIB!! I bet you wished you never messed with me!!!  
  
Dib: *strafing to speak while the electricity burns his body* I will get you ZIM... Somehow  
I will get out of this and mercilessly tear you apart!!!!  
  
  
to be continued....  
  
Well there's chapter two... Will DIB fail? Will ZIM Win? Will Gena Be an unlikely witness in DIB's DEATH????  
  
Give your opinion in the reviews!!!  



End file.
